Le podium des ratés
by Itaori
Summary: J'ai imaginé un jour les personnages de Naruto monter sur un podium dans l'ordre de mes préférences. Le résultat: N'IMPORTE QUOI! Présence de gros-mots.


Ceci est ma quatrième fanfic, et cette fois-ci, c'est du grand n'importe quoi!

Et c'est également l'occasion de montrer que je ne fais pas que des fanfic tristes!

Bref, je me suis fait un gros délire.

Présence de gros mots!

Style: Rp (les actions sont entre étoiles)

Couple: Aucun

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi: *bouscule tout le monde* Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, pardon... Ah! Enfin arrivé à destination.

Itachi: Excuse-moi, Kakashi... C'est ma place ici.

Kakashi: Hein?

Itachi: C'est moi le premier. Tu es le deuxième. Je te baise alors tu redescends.

Kakashi: Ah oui. *re-bouscule tout le monde* Excusez-moi, excusez-moi...

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei votre place est plus haute!

Kakashi: Ah oui, la deuxième place. *(re-)re-bouscule tout le monde* excusez-moi excusez-moi...

Lee: J'étais combien déjà...? Cinquième je crois. Je vais y aller sur les mains. *se met sur les mains* ... Ah ouais mais comment je monte?

Iruka: Je sais pas ce que je fous ici mais je dois aller à la quatrième place...

Naruto: GENRE?! IRUKA-SENSEI EST DEVANT MOI?!

Iruka: hé hé hé... *monte en faisant des doigts à Naruto*

Deidara: POUSSEZ-VOUS JE DEBARQUE! *bouscule Lee qui retombe tout en bas* LA TROISIÈME PLACE EST À MOI! HAHAHAHA!

Sasori: L'enculé! Je suis combien moi...? Quatorzième c'est tout? ... L'enculé!

Hidan: Huitième place...? C'est quoi ça?

Sasori: L'enculé!

Pain: Il y a six lettres dans "Jashin", tu es à deux places du héros principal, 6+2=8, et tu es huitième. Conclusion?

Hidan: *révélation*

Pain: 10, c'est le chiffre de dieu.

Madara: T'es neuvième tête de nœud.

Pain: ... 9, c'est le chiffre de dieu.

Zabuza: J'espérais ne pas venir étant donné mon apparition dans TROIS PUTAIN DE TOMES!

Madara: Dixième... Y a déjà un mec dessus! HE TOI LÀ! OUAIS LE TYPE SANS SOURCILS!

Gaara: TU PARLES À QUI?!

Zabuza: J'AI UN NOM MERDE! CA FAIT DEUX FOIS!

Madara: T'ES SUR MA PLACE!

Zabuza: Pas du tout, sur mon papier est écrit "dixième".

Madara: Moi aussi... Mais alors...

Zabuza: Super. Fait gaffe à pas prendre trop de place avec tes cheveux.

Sasuke: ... Je suis onzième apparemment...

Orochimaru: SASUKE-KUN! Je suis treizième, je vais pouvoir te voir d'en dessous! *bave*

Sasuke: OUH PUTAIN!

Neji: Rêve pas mec, j'm'interpose ent' vous deux.

Orochimaru: NOOON!

Gaara: *monte à sa place*

Naruto: Coucou Gaara! J'suis une place au-dessus, t'as vu?! Et encore au-dessus y a gros-sourcils! Dis donc ça le moule bien la tenue, surtout vu d'en dessous.

Gaara: *regarde Lee* DEAR GOD! *s'évanouit*

Naruto: Gaara...? T'es mort?

Shisui: J'suis fier d'être là, j'fais honneur à mon clan, et tout...

Sasuke: SALUT SHISUI!

Shisui: ... Je sens l'honneur s'évaporer tout d'un coup.

Saï: Bondour! T'es pou' le teidième place! T'est iti? (Bonjour! C'est pour la treizième place! C'est ici? (accent chinois pourri))

Shisui: POUSSE-TOI MEC! J'SUIS AU-DESSUS!

Saï: Super, les Uchiwa sont reconnu pour leur grande - alors je sens que je vais m'amuser!

Shisui: ... Maman j'ai peur. J'veux redescendre.

Kushina: FAÎTES DE LA PLACE POUR LA DIX-SEPTIÈME! QUI JE FRAPPE EN PREMIER?!

Hidan: MOUA!

Kushina: (._.) C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un répond à cette question.

Konan: *monte sur la dix-huitième place*

Sasori: Enfin un autre membre plus bas que moi... J'TE BAISE KONAN!

Konan: Gné?

Kisame: ça veut dire quoi, "pouvant potentiellement entrer" ?

Sasori: ça veut dire que T'ES PAS SUR LE PODIUM! J'TE BAISE!

Itachi: *tout en haut* mais que tu pourrais peut-être y rentrer.

Kisame: *tout en bas* T'AS DIT QUOI?!

Sasori: IL TE BAISE!

Kisame: T-T ... C'est à cause de ma couleur de peau, c'est ça? Avouez.

Sasuke: Pas du tout. Regarde Naruto à la peau un peau foncé et il est là.

Naruto: TU DIS QUOI SUR MA COULEUR DE PEAU?!

Konan: Sois positif Kisame… T'es pas seul/

Zetsu: (._.) *renifle*

Kisame: Sympa la compagnie. Dommage que les requins sont pas herbivores.

Zetsu: Heureusement que je suis cannibale.

Kisame: (._.)''

Itachi: Courts Kisame!

Kisame: QUOI?!

Sasori: IL TE BAISE!

Itachi: C'est toi que j'baise, la poupée.

Sasori: … J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE!

Izumo: ON A REUSSI KOTETSU! ON EST SUR LE PODIUM!

Kotetsu: Pas encore débile! Tu comprends pas quoi dans "pouvant potentiellement entrer"?!

Kisame: MON DIEU DES PD FIGURANTS!

Towa: J'apparais dans deux-trois scènes mais j'suis là EASY!

Kisame: UN ANONYMOUS FIGURANT! Dieu pourquoi T-T

Zetsu: Oh un requin. ^^

Kisame: ….. Toi tu m'cherches, je le sais. JE LIS DANS TES YEUX MEC!

Sasori: *essaye de sauter pour attraper Itachi* UUH! UUUUH! Trop haut j'abandonne.

Madara: *pousse Zabuza* TU GÊNES!

Zabuza: *tombe et s'écrase* Maman, j'm'ai craché.

Madara: ELLE EST MÔRTE!

Zabuza: Comme la tienne.

Madara: …. môman…..

Minato: AHAH je suis pas loin du podium FAITES GAFFE LES MECS!

Naruto: *lui fait coucou* PÔPA!

Sasuke: La chance qu'il a l'enculé…. Moi mon père le seul endroit où il pourrait être c'est en prison en compagnie de Danzo tellement il est détesté -_-'' …

Naruto: Ouais c'est les Uchiwa tu vois, tous détestés!

Sasuke: On est 4 sur le podium.

Naruto: ….. je ferme ma gueule, je ferme ma gueule…

Itaori: ALLER J'VOUS AI PAS FAIT VENIR POUR DISCUTER! En place et dîtes "CHEESE!"

Tous (à part Kisame entrain de se faire bouffer et Zabuza à moitié-mort par terre): CHEESE!

Itaori: Merci à tous, vous pouvez partir.

Tous: *parlent entre eux et descende du podium*

Itaori: ATTENDEZ! ….. Excusez-moi j'ai oublié d'enlever le cache sur l'objectif! C'est bête, hein?! ^^''

Tous: ….. VEACJLVKJBNMLKZAJVBCSMDLHKFNLKGHVCKASMLGJKBVCZASMOL

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Voilà voilà, si votre cerveau a cessé de fonctionner pendant cette lecture, C'EST NORMAL!_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu!_


End file.
